Back in Time : Pokemon
by The Legacy Of A Pheonix
Summary: First in BiT series. Deals with only the Poke-verse. A mysterious event has occured in the future as the Hall of Legendaries decide to send 16- almost 17-year-old Ash, on the brink of winning the Ultimate League, back to the beginning without so much as TALKING to him first. SlightCrack, Ash is a hormonal teenager, so lusts after any beautiful girl. No pairings planned. MyFirstFic.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a Time-Travel story. Slightly over the top. Ever wonder what Pokemon would've been like with Ash actually growing up? You have, haven't you? Well, this fic has pretence of it. I'm using the anime timeline as the basis, like whenever one of the characters mentions how long it's been since they had been somewhere. Ex.: Ash says, "Pikachu, you know what today is? It's the anniversary of when we first met!" and things like that.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Red Sato… wait, sorry. Let's try that again. My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is my friend, Pikachu. "Pika!" I am a Pokemon Trainer and very soon, in fact, just later today, I was going to achieve my life-long dream of becoming a Pokemon Master.

You'd point out that it's a childish notion and that I should've went on to settle down and pick a profession like that punk Gary. Never! Because, this isn't just MY dream. I share it with all my Pokemon. "Aipom!" " Oh yeah? _Now_ you tell me! Whatever. You can go with May or Dawn if you don't want to fight but don't ruin my monologue!" Well, okay, most of my Pokemon. Anyway, we will not rest until we achieve our dream together.

*sigh* If only, I'd learned my lesson the first time, or the second, or the third, or the…just pretend I mentioned all the times I met up with legendary pokemon and had fun. Seriously it's like I've encountered _all_ the legendaries of _all _the regions except maybe Raikou… though I did have that odd dream between my Pokemon battle fantasy with Cynthia and my….*cough_* other _fantasy with Cynthia. "Pikaaa chu?" (I'm fuckin' 16 for cryin' out loud. Give it a rest!) Anyway, as I was saying, this time it was with, surprise-surprise, the Hall of Legendaries.

I mean, I've already seen all of the legendaries, might as well visit them all at the same time. What could go wrong, right? Still, the lengths to which the universe will go just to fuck with me continue to surprise me. How I got there was probably a bit side-tracked by what mess they've got for me _this_ time. I looked at the big ma..pokemon himself. Arceus peered down at me acting all serene and calm while the Kanto bird trio harped at each other in the background.

_**Silence**_, echoed through the hall, courtesy of…._honorary legendary_? Mew-two. Arceus nodded to the feline psychic and then proclaimed, mentally of course, _**We have gathered here to discuss the time-space anomaly sensed by Dialga and Palkia during the last attempt by Giratina to capture Dialga 'his playmate'.**_ Giratina shuffled on her spot as Arceus continued. (I know all the legendaries bar Latias & Latios are genderless but this is more easy to understand their behavior, like Mew's.._playfulness)__** We have decided on sending a human to investigate. **_I'd tried to back away at that point only to find I couldn't move. I glared at Mew-two, but he just shrugged, the ungrateful bastard. _**I suggest we send him on his way as soon as possible. **_

I stared helplessly as Dialga made a tear in the fabric of reality like it was a Meowth and reality a curtain, and then unceremoniously threw me into the vortex like a ragdoll.

* * *

_**Are you sure this was a good idea? Especially without even telling him anything about what's happened?**_

_**Calm down Mew-two. This is Ash. He'll be fine. Besides, he'd have probably made it all worse if he had been told what to do. I believe our young friend will have the time of his life…..again.**_

_**Hey guys, does it seem Arceus is growing more and more senile as he plans these things?**_

_**Very funny, Mew. **_Arceus 'said' as he looked on the chuckling legendaries in the hall.

_**I believe all of us will be having the time of our lives if Ash does react the way we are expecting. I suggest we head back as well.**_

_**To the point as always. Ho-oh is right gentle-legendaries and Mew, let us head back. Dialga, if you please? **_Arceus ignored Mew's glare as he motioned for Dialga to 'make it big'.

_**I can't wait to see my brother again. **_Latias cried as she was the first one through the tear.

As the long line of legendaries streamed through the gigantic tear in the time-stream, Arceus once more applauded his intellect for this great idea. It had to be done sooner or later as more and more organizations kept cropping up, looking to rule the world, capturing the legendaries, destroying the world, creating a new world or some combination thereof. He smiled benevolently at Mew's glare as she went through the tear, probably forgetting all about it as her short attention-span found something shiny on the other side. As he passed through the tear, Dialga making his own way back, Arceus smirked as he thought of the young man they had sent back first. _If only I could see his expression when he realized what we've done._

* * *

Ash woke up disoriented as he sat up in bed. _Man, that was one __**bad-ass **__dream. _He soon realized he was in his bed back in Pallet. _What the…? _As far as he remembered he was staying in the Sinnoh region's League Quarters which were for the trainers participating in the Ultimate League Tournament, the biggest thing in Pokemon battle since the birth of the first Battle Frontier.

He realized that somehow Arceus must have had Dialga use Time powers, as he did feel smaller. But that was not the real problem or the reason which he had come to that normally-farfetched conclusion. No, it was the significant lack of something that defined teenage boys completing puberty.

Ash threw of his sheets and stared in horror at the bulge, or lack thereof, in his trousers. He laid back his head and screamed to the heavens. "AAAARRCEUSSSSSSSS!"

A/N: So….. What d'ya think?


	2. TheBeginning?

A/N: Please excuse any minor typo's you see. I'd be happy to correct them if you can point them out to me. This is 'hot-off-the-presses'. So no beta.

Chapter Uno

Delia was busy making breakfast for her son when she heard a horrified scream echoing down the stairs from said son's room. She quickly hurried up the stairs only to find Ash staring terrified at his….crotch. She suppressed a chuckle at the downright hysterical expression adorned on her son's face. She was confused as to what might have caused this reaction and what it had to do with her son's crotch.

Ash looked up at the intruder and realized it was his mom dressed in her apron, no doubt making a delicious….breakfast, lunch? He glanced around the room only to spot the broken clock on the floor beside his bed, giving him a distinct sense of déjà vu. "What time is it, Mom?" he asked.

Ignoring, at least for the meantime, her son's earlier….predicament, Delia glanced at her wrist and replied, "It's almost 10:30, dear. What time did you have to go to the Professor's house?" she inquired somberly, reminding herself again that today was the day Ash would begin his journey, leaving Delia all alone.

Ash jumped from his bed as he had remembered this particular day for the rest of his life. "I was supposed to be there by 10:00!" He hurriedly changed into fresh clothes not minding that his Mom was in the same room as she was still spaced out at the thought of him leaving today. As he put on his clothes, he cursed Arceus under his breath for pulling something like this. _Just before I was going to win the Ultimate League Tournament, too. _He instinctively prepared to shoot back a retort to Pikachu's undoubtedly immediate comment, only to realize he didn't have Pikachu yet.

Ash's eyes widened and he decided to think about his predicament later and get his Pikachu from Oak first. As he rushed past Delia, she came out of her trance and shouted after him, "What about breakfast?" "I'll come back for my bag and some breakfast after I get my first Pokemon mom!" Delia sighed as she watched Ash rush out of the house and sprint out of sight towards Professor Oak's corral. She replayed the morning's events as she covered a plate of hot pancakes and placed them on the table. _I wonder what he was screaming about? _She closed her eyes and shook her head at her son's antics.

* * *

As Ash ran towards the lab, he realized there was no crowd of cheerleaders surrounding the area this time around. _Arce-…Shit, how late am I? _He rushed into the lab to see Prof. Oak taking out a Pokeball from within the starter Pokemon machine. "Professor! I'm here!" Oak jumped slightly at the sound and looked towards him gaping in shock, "Ash! I thought you weren't coming. Gary and the others have already left. They've been gone for a while now." Ash didn't give a shit where the others were, he wanted his damn Pikachu and he wanted him NOW. "Professor! Please! You have to give me a Pokemon."

Oak sighed but then smiled at him as he showed him the Pokeball in his hand. As he handed the ball to Ash, his smile turned into a grimace as he tried to explain, "Ash, I only have this Pokemon available right now but I don't know if you should use him or not. You see, not only are his species known to be wary of humans but this one's particularly stubborn and he's at a high enough level that he may not listen to your orde…"

Ash had tuned the professor out as he called out his oldest friend. _Arceus, I swear to…..you, if Pikachu doesn't recognize me, I'm gonna find a way to get back into the Hall of Legendaries and roast you like a lvl. 2 Magikarp and feed your roasted carcass to a Zoroark!_ As Pikachu appeared in a flash of swirling light, Ash continued to issue death threats to the so-called God of Pokemon. Pikachu blinked and looked up at Ash with fierce glare on his face.

_Well, fuck _Ash thought as Pikachu unleashed a powerful jolt of electricity at him, enough to break through his admittedly high pain threshold. Ash, now almost burnt to a crisp, felt anger rise in him at the legenderaies when Pikachu huffed and jumped on to his shoulder. Mystified, Ash tried, "Pikachu?" Pikachu, still looking miffed at being trapped in a Pokeball just glared at Ash and pointedly refused to talk to him, but did not jump off his shoulder.

Ash recognized this particular silent treatment and smiled in utter joy as he realized this was indeed the future-Pikachu. Oak having misunderstood the situation explained to Ash that he was lucky enough that the Pikachu would follow him on his adventure but he'd have problems ordering him. Especially if he insisted on using Pikachu's Pokeball, as it seemed it did not like to be in one.

Ash thanked Oak profusely and walked out of the lab after he'd received a Pokedex and other information he'd need to know on his journey. He immediately started explaining everything to his Pikachu and scanning Pikachu with his Pokedex, which proclaimed Pikachu as being a lvl.100, knowing every move he'd known back in the future.

* * *

Ash sighed as he trudged into a clearing on route 1, having picked up his bag, eaten some pancakes and bidden adieu to his mom. "I can't believethis. They sent me back in time….." "Piiika?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that I'm back…. I mean, yeah, it's gonna be _awesome _and YES, I am sooo gonna troll all the idiots we met last time. But, what I don't get is… Why? Just for the heck of it? That doesn't seem like Arceus… Mew? Absolutely. But not all of them are succeptible to her…." Ash shuddered "…playfulness. There has to be a plan… a purpose." Ash sighed again as he realized he was about to meet another one of his Pokemon and then 'find' Misty.

As he walked into the smaller clearing where he remembered he'd met Pidgeotto, Ash looked around, wondering where the little bugger had gotten off to. As he and Pikachu waited first one, then two hours bored of their asses, Ash realized something that sent a chill into his bones. "He's not here." "Piiiiika chu?" The untrained listener would have completely missed the sarcasm bursting from the little rat. "Yeah, yeah. I guess no Pidgeot this time, huh?" Ash appeared calm on the surface but his brain was working overtime to piece things together. Could it be just that he was really late or was something much more weird going on around him? "I guess we better go troll those Spearow and Fearow, then?" Ash asked to take his mind off the shit Arceus had shoveled to him this time.

A deadly glint appeared in Pikachu's eyes as he sniffed the air and pointed towards the riverbank. Ash chuckled evilly….if that's possible and slowly but surely made his way into the trees.

After searching for about five minutes they found the majority of the Spearow resting in a jumble of trees. Ash motioned for Pikachu to wait as he pointed upwards, indicating the search for the Fearow before attacking. They spotted the soon-to-be-fried bird gliding leisurely towards the Spearow from the other side of the river. Ash nodded to Pikachu, smirking as he saw the eagerness in him, It was like he was on a ketchup high.

The Fearow drifted lower and lower, abruptly flapping his wings powerfully and landing to perch on one of the highest branches in the trees. He scanned the area for intruders on his territory as usual and found nothing….as usual. He closed his eyes for just a moment before his entire world dissolved to white, then faded to black.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu roared as he let loose a mighty bolt of lightning from its small body that arced into the clouds and flash-fried all the birds within range.

"Great job, buddy." Ash rubbed him behind his ears when Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder. He then continued on towards the river and looked up at the Thunder-darkened sky which cleared up as a rainbow appeared directly above them. Ignoring for a moment the 'Fuck-You' Ho-oh was giving to the laws of physics, as both the sun and the rainbow were ahead of him, Ash ordered Pikachu to get ready for a full-power Thunder when Ho-oh landed before them of his own volition.

"Explain." Ash was not in the mood for Ho-oh's cryptic double-talks but he'd make do if he had to. "Ah, young one, you have yet to achieve the gift of patience. But for once, I understand your predicament and I will explain simply. The world as you knew it does not exist anymore. This is, I believe what you call a _new_ start. The reason we had to do it, I cannot tell you, for I myself do not remember anymore, but it concerns you in fundamental ways which do not allow us to negotiate your involvement."

"I do know that your Pikachu being with you at the time of the jump, enabled him to retain his knowledge and experience. But you did not have any Pokeballs with you at that time. So you must start over. I, myself, can only give you my blessing and a piece of advice, don't be an oblivious 10-year-old, both in terms of battling and in terms of…._socialising_. Well, I'm off."

With that the legendary bird flew off into the sunset. "Did that _**bird**_ just give me dating advice?" Ash muttered out loud as Pikachu fought valiantly against the rising threat of…. uncontrollable laughter. Ash noticed this and grimaced. He was never going to live this down. Seeing that he'd been caught, Pikachu gave into the fits of tummy-clutching laughter as Ash's grimace turned into a smile as he chuckled along with his Pokemon at the sheer absurdity of the situation. After a while they relaxed as Ash mapped out the next day's events and tried to come up with a way to get Misty to travel with him but not ruin her bike.

* * *

Misty was lounging by the side of a stream near route 1, fishing to pass the time and maybe even catch a nice sturdy Magikarp. She whiled away the time as she lazily flicked her rod here or there in the water. All of a sudden there was a great tug on the line and Misty started pulling with all her might. No matter how hard she pulled, the line kept getting more and more out of her hand. That is until a boy around 10 or 11 years of age hurried over to her and had his Pikachu electrify the line. Misty watched th electricity course through the line and into the water.

There was mighty roar and a huge and admittedly quite scary head broke the surface. A Gyarados. A bloody, gigantic Gyarados popped its head out of the water and stared directlt at her. Misty whimpered as she instinctively hid behind the bot, kicking herself when she realized how stupid she was acting.

The boy on the other hand, calmly ordered his Pikachu to 'scare the little fish away'. Misty stared at him as if he'd just said Cynthia was a playground bully. But as Pikachu let loose a near-identical blue arc of lightning from within himself as he'd done yesterday, and the Gyarados whimpered, _**whimpered**_, in pain, backing away surprisingly not fainted. The boy seemed to get a contemplative look on his face before he shrugged and threw a Pokeball at the mammoth beast of a Gyarados.

Misty just stared in muted shock as this seemingly beginner trainer successfully caught a Pokemon that had scared _her _out of her wits. She shook her head discreetly to rid it of the fog as the boy introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum."

A/N: I'm about to secure admission for engineering. Please bear with me for a couple of weeks. So… How was the meeting?


End file.
